Pensando enn ti
by kyokichi
Summary: una corta historia narrada por los pensamientos mas profundos de sasuke, reflexiones de amor hacia naruto. SASUNARUSASU


**Pensando en ti**

¿Ya hace cuanto te conozco?, ¿dos años?, ¿tres años?, ¿siete años?, en realidad no lo se y aun menos el tiempo que llevo sintiendo este amor secreto hacia a ti; no se cuando comenzó, ni como, solo se que te amo y es mas que suficiente para mi.

Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada minuto de mi vida, mas sin embargo no lo sabes, te observo a diario pensando que algún día mis sentimientos te alcancen, pero se que es imposible, tengo esperanza, tengo fe y es lo que me mantiene con vida hasta ahora, el deseo de acariciar tu piel sentir su tibieza, saborear tus labios, inhalar el aroma de tu cabello, tocarlo, pero me es imposible, solo te puedo observar a la distancia ya que también eres mi rival…naruto…. .

Miro una foto vieja de nosotros, la observo una y otra vez pensando que eso me bastaría pero no… aun no comprendo como es que llegamos a esto, fui un tonto en aquel tiempo y lo sigo siendo ahora, porque!! kuso, desearía volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo pero se que es imposible, como desearía habértelo dicho antes, talvez en aquel tiempo si me hubieras aceptado, lo mejor para mi es olvidar.

Desde la obscuridad de mi habitación miro al cielo estrellado de konoha, -Ah, la luna, la noche, mi fiel compañera y confidente, solo tu sabes mis sentimientos hacia ese dobe-, no se porque pero me siento triste, talvez si doy un paseo me olvide de todo, salgo hacia la calle, vaya, nunca había notado que las noches eran frías, la tibieza en mi cuerpo poco a poco va desapareciendo entre el frío que me rodea, pero eso no tiene importancia ya que la tibieza de mi corazón aun se mantiene por una leve llama encendida, sigo caminando sin rumbo alguno, llego al parque, vaya, este lugar me trae recuerdos, aquí, en este lugar, fue la primera vez que te vi, aun éramos niños, siempre fuiste un niño solitario al igual que yo… pero tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me mostraste fue un recuerdo inolvidable, era la primera vez que alguien no me trataba como el hermano de itachi, como el sucesor del clan uchiha, aun lo recuerdo bien, ese día estaba jugando en ese enorme parque por insistencia de mi madre, como deseaba irme de ahí, me sentía tonto jugando sin ninguna compañía y en ese momento llegaste.

-nee, bonito castillo, pero el mío esta mejor, mira-, vaya que insolente me dije, es que no sabe quien soy, -nee baka, contéstame-, que molesto es este niño, trato de ignorarlo, pero no se va, le tire algunas indirectas pero al parecer no las entendía, -eh niño, ¿cual es tu nombre?, yo soy na-ru-to-, que se cree, este niño es muy parlanchín lo mejor será callarlo de una vez, si eso hare…. Me levanto y le volteo a ver, el solo me mira y me muestra una sonrisa amistosa, -nee, ya me tengo que ir- fue lo único que me dijo y se alejo del parque. Creo que en aquel tiempo el también quería ser mi amigo, que tonto, ni en ese tiempo lo tome en cuenta, lamento no haberlo hecho, sigo caminando, talvez si sigo este rumbo… encontrare la razón por la que te amo….

Mi caminata sin rumbo sigue y mis recuerdos siguen surgiendo, paso junto al puesto de ramen, tu favorito, aun puedo sentir tu presencia en ese lugar, es tan calida, cierro los ojos un momento para sentirla aun mas, ah, es embelezante esa paz que me transmite tu presencia…. Mejor sigo el rumbo, no puedo quedar embelezado aquí, pasaron horas desde que empecé a recorrer la ciudad y aun no puedo encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta, he recorrido cada calle de la villa, me he dado cuenta que este lugar esta lleno de tu dulce presencia y de gratos recuerdos tuyos, por fin he llegado sin darme cuenta, estoy frente al edificio que vives, puedo ver desde aquí la ventana de tu habitación, esta abierta, parece como si me invitara a pasar en ella, subo con sigilo, no quiero ser el culpable de levantarte, quiero entrar a tu casa, lo deseo pero mi cuerpo… el no quiere, se opone y lo mejor es hacerle caso….

Sigo caminando por las calles de konoha, el frío cada vez es peor, poco a poco voy sucumbiendo ante el, trato de darme calor frotando mis manos sobre mis brazos pero no funciona, como anhelo calor humano… este es el ultimo sitio, el puente, este lugar es el que tiene mas recuerdos de ti, sin razón aparente volteo hacia la villa, alguien se acerca hacia acá, ¿quien será?…. Las nubes dejan filtrar un poco de la luz de la luna dejando ver … no lo puedo creer…talvez estoy alucinando por el frío.

-sasu…ke…- fueron las únicas palabras que oí de ti, te veías extrañado de mi presencia, aun no lo creo que esto no sea una ilusión, te acercas a mi y me ofreces una calida sonrisa de las que tanto adoro, me comentas algo pero solo oigo el sonido de tu voz que es como el cantar de los ángeles, mi ser esta completamente embobado por estar junto a ti, diriges tu mirada hacia el río que fluía debajo del fuente, te observo cuidadosamente… esos ojos que tienes, reflejan tristeza, dolor…soledad… ¿porque? Como permití que reflejaran esos sentimientos, no quiero que lo hagas, te sigo observando mas y mas, tus labios se muestran sonrientes pero ¿porque?... no entiendo, ese semblante que reflejas en este momento, no es el mismo que yo conozco, ¿porque?, es que acaso yo también fui engañado por ti, es que jamás logre ver lo que hay dentro de ti… no… no lo creo, lo niego con mi cabeza… mi pecho me duele, que es este sentimiento tan triste… quiero que se vaya… me agacho un poco para tratar de calmarlo, volteas a verme, tus ojos reflejan preocupación y te agachas para ver si me encuentro bien.

-sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve a una banca para que descanses?-, ¿es que estas muy preocupado por mi acaso?, no puede ser, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, no lo merezco, aun insistes en ayudarme, trato de alejarte para que esta sentimiento no me hiera mas pero es inútil….-¿porque?...- fue lo que salio de mi boca en ese momento, tu solo me observaste y te acercaste mas a mi –te duele verdad…ese sentimiento…- en ese momento tus ojos se veían melancólicos y llenos de tristeza, te volteo a ver, pero es inútil, el dolor no se va, porque, que es este dolor que siento –sasuke… ese sentimiento … a mi también me causa dolor…-, mis ojos se abren al oír esas palabras, como es posible que tu sientas el mismo dolor que yo, como es posible que haya dejado que tu también lo sientas, no me lo perdono, -naruto…yo….- aprieto mas mi pecho para que el dolor se aleje, poco a poco una lagrimas empiezan a surgir de mis ojos, ¿porque lo hacen?….yo no desee, no quiero que naruto me vea así, agacho mi cabeza –nee naruto creo que esta empezando a llover y en invierno, vaya …jeje-, ¿porque me miras así?, ¿porque tus ojos están igual que los míos?, ¿porque me contestaste esa frase?, ¿porque…

pasan minutos, ambos dejamos de intercambiar palabras, aquel sentimiento doloroso se fue, dejándome solo, sigo observándolo, su cara denota lo mismo que la mía, que ambos estuvimos llorando, pero algo en mi mente no me deja en paz, esa duda aparece una y otra vez… quien es la persona que despierta aquel dolor en naruto…. ¿Porque me dejo conocerlo?… ¿Por qué?…. ¡No entiendo!… pero creo que el tampoco… vaya par de bakas que somos, mis labios muestran una sonrisa por aquel pensamiento, el solo me mira extrañado y sonríe conmigo, mi corazón… esta feliz… es la primera vez que ambos intercambiamos sonrisas pero este momento mágico es truncado por otra lagrima proveniente de naruto, ¿porque lloras?… ¿es que tienes miedo? o tus sentimientos no te abandonan, trato de consolarte con palabras dulces pero es inútil, tus lagrimas salen aun mas y mas, ¿que puedo hacer para verte sonreír para mi de nuevo?, quiero saberlo…. Con cuidado me acerco mi y te abrazo teniendo fe en que así pueda reconfortarte, puedo sentir la tibieza de tu cuerpo al tocar el mío, es tan reconfortante tenerte junto a mi, tus lagrimas cubren tu delicada cara, saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y gentilmente trato de secarlas una a una, te mantengo junto a mi para tratar de calmarte y brindarte de mi calor. Pasaron algunos minutos y noto que ya te haz quedado dormido en mis brazos, vaya, tu cara se ve tan atractiva así, tus facciones se ven tan tranquilas y suaves, es casi como ver un ángel, como desearía tenerte así para siempre, pero se que es imposible, mejor te llevo a tu casa, la noche es muy fría para ti, con cuidado te cargo evitando despertarte y empiezo a caminar, cada minuto que pasa me cercioro que no te hayas levantado, no quiero levantarte, por fin he llegado a tu casa, veo que la ventana de tu habitación sigue abierta y aprovecho para entrar a través de ella, por fin, es como un sueño estar en tu habitación, observo con atención cada parte de ella, diviso tu cama y con cuidado te coloco en ella y te abrigo, observo nuevamente tu cara, luce tan bella, observo tus labios, son tan rojos que atraen, es como si me llamaran, no puedo contenerme, quiero probarlos, me acerco a ti, siento tu suave aliento chocando contra mi, eso me enloquece, es ahora o nunca, lo hare, ¡te he robado un beso naruto!, ¡tu primer beso real!, me siento tan ruin pero a la vez tan feliz, ya que se que jamás tendría el privilegio de hacerlo nuevamente, ¡oh no!, te he despertado, poco a poco abres tus ojos, observas alrededor y me observas.

-ah, sasuke, me quede dormido, lo siento-, incluso adormilado sigues siendo adorable, me quedas observando un momento y bajas la mirada, ¿Por qué?… ¿es que acaso me odias…?, entonces lo mejor será irme, doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar, pero algo me lo impide, me volteo y quedo sorprendido, la mano de naruto sujeta mi brazo, -por favor…. quedate conmigo un poco de tiempo mas-, es imposible negarme ante ti asi que me quedo, me sigues observando, ¿porque….?, trato de romper el silencio –hey dobe, ¿porque estabas llorando ahí en el puente?, ¿me lo podrías decir?… por favor…- el solo negó con la cabeza, no quería decirme la razón, pasaron minutos en silencio hasta que su voz se hizo presente –sasuke…yo… tengo un sentimiento enterrado en mi corazon el cual no puedo dejar salir-, al oír esas palabras la curiosidad de saber cual era ese sentimiento me invadió, ¿hacia quien se dirigía ese sentimiento?, anhelaba saberlo con toda el alma, seguía atento a su explicación, el movimiento de sus labios segundo a segundo y el sonido de su voz, hasta que en un momento se volvió a detener como si el dudara…. ¿Porque dudas naruto?, ¿porque lo haces?, ¿es que acaso tienes miedo de que te pueda herir al enterarme de quien es el dueño de ese sentimiento enterrado….?, me acerco a ti y te rodeo con mis brazos haciéndote saber que tienes toda mi confianza, aceptas mi abrazo y me recibes igual, ah vaya, es la primera vez que me regalas uno de tus abrazos, son tan calidos, tan reconfortantes, se siente como si llenaras el vacío de mi corazón con el.

Ahora me doy cuenta del porque me he enamorado de ti, que baka he sido, siempre he tenido la respuesta frente de mi y la he estado ignorando, ahora esta todo claro para mi, no hay ya un momento de arrepentimiento ni de reflexión, he decidido confesarte mis sentimientos antes de que tu lo hagas hacia esa persona, quiero que sepas antes que nadie lo que yo siento no importar si lo aceptas o lo rechazas, no importa nada ya, si me terminas odiando y dejando de hablar, lo único que quiero es compartir este sentimiento contigo, te abrazo con mas fuerza llamando tu atención, es ahora –naruto…yo quiero decirte algo…-, subes la mirada y me miras con una cara de incertidumbre, siento tus ojos reflejarse através de los míos, quieren saber –¿que es?, dime sasuke-, tu voz se oye un poco asustada, no temas no te hare daño querido mío, -…yo también tengo un sentimiento enterrado, hay alguien a quien tengo miedo decirle mis sentimientos porque siento que me rechazara…-, tomo valor, es la primera vez que siento que mi mundo se esta rompiendo en pedazos, siento miedo de ver su reacción al decirle mis sentimientos, cierro los ojos y siento una mano calida acariciar mi mejilla, al abrirlos te veo a ti con una mirada de compasión, que es esto, es que acaso me estas alentando a terminar lo que comencé, gracias naruto tu siempre me apoyas aunque nunca me de cuenta, creo que es una de las razones por la que me gustas, sigo con lo que comencé contigo aun desconociendo el resultado -…desde hace tiempo siento esto por esa persona y esa persona…eres tu naruto..-, observo una vez mas tu cara, luce sorprendida, rompo el abrazo y me alejo de ti un poco, tengo miedo de las palabras que me vayas a decir, no aguanto, es mejor huir a escuchar lo inevitable salir de tu boca, estoy a punto de salir de tu casa cuando oigo tu voz llamándome, me detengo mas no te volteo a ver, no quiero ver tu cara de odio, pasan los segundos y al no sentir reacción alguna de parte suya volteo a verte, ¿porque… estas llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo?, ¿es que acaso te estas burlando de mi?, tu voz empieza a sonar después de tantos segundos en silencio –sasuke yo también…siento lo mismo…por ti-, me quedo impactado por tal declaración, siento como si mi corazón y respiración se parase, ¡el me ha correspondido!, es la primera vez que me siento tan libre, siento como si naciera de nuevo, esas palabras me inspiran, el ha dicho que me ama como lo amo a el.

No espero mas y corro a estar junto a el, lo abrazo con mas alegría, nuestros abrazos se funden, mis ojos derraman lagrimas de felicidad que comparto con el, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para ambos, deseo que esta felicidad nunca termine, nos miramos nuevamente, sus ojos demuestran felicidad, los míos alivio, creo que siempre le habían llegado aquellos sentimiento que tenia hacia el pero jamás me di cuenta hasta ahora, estos sentimientos que ambos compartimos, al fin nos lo hemos confesado el uno al otro.

El aviso de un nuevo día nos llega, dándonos a entender que es el comienzo de algo nuevo y hermoso para ambos, estamos deseosos de afrontar el destino juntos como pareja, ahora me pregunto desde cuando nos hemos amado mutuamente, dos días, tres días, seis semanas, cuatro meses, un año, no eso no lo deseo saber, solo quiero estar junto a el y vivir así siempre, volteamos juntos a ver el amanecer desde tu ventana, era la primera vez que admiraba tanto tiempo un amanecer y sentía que me llenaba de tranquilidad y paz, siento que estoy despidiéndome así de la noche, gracias noche por ser la que oía mis problemas y me acompañabas, gracias a ti revele mis sentimientos, gracias a ti puedo estar junto a naruto, gracias noche…, doy una leve sonrisa para mostrar mi agradecimiento llamando la atención de mi amado –sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿porque sonríes solo?- ,eso me alegro es la primera vez que oigo preocupación de parte de alguien –estoy bien, descuida, solo estaba recordando-.

Me miras fijamente, ¿es que acaso te preocupo de verdad?, quiero comprobarte que estoy bien, me acerco a ti y me agacho para alcanzarte, tomo suavemente tu mentón y acerco tu cara a la mía, gentilmente te susurro –estoy bien, descuida, no haría nada que te preocupara- sellando aquella frase con un gentil beso, en seguida sus labios cedieron dando paso a un sin fin de besos apasionados, sentía el sabor de su boca, era dulce como me lo imagina, sus labios eran suaves al igual que su piel, siento que es como un afrodisíaco, definitivamente, naruto es mi afrodisíaco, es por eso es que le amo.

**FIN**

Gracias por haber leido este corto fanfic, hace años lo habia escrito pero hasta ahora me anime a subirlo, espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
